


A Goode-Day to Remember

by buffyrosesutcliffe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyrosesutcliffe/pseuds/buffyrosesutcliffe
Summary: Misty and Cordelia's Wedding





	A Goode-Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to this so any advice/comments are much appreciated xxx

“My goodness Cordelia, look at you!” Myrtle cried as she stepped into Misty and Cordelia’s bedroom. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She stood, barely over the threshold of the room, one hand clutching her chest, eyes fixed on the vision in front of her. Cordelia turned as she heard the door open and rose from where she was sat at her dressing table as she saw Myrtle enter the room. She smiled sheepishly at Myrtle’s exclamation, usually accustomed to her mentor’s wildly exaggerated proclamations, but this time turning red and averting her gaze to the soft carpet, into which she was nervously digging her perfectly manicured toes. “Darling, let me see the dress, spin for me my chickadee!” Myrtle continued, approaching Cordelia with her arms outstretched. Cordelia blushed harder and giggled, rolling her eyes as she twirled. Her gown was glorious. The white chiffon was a light fabric, which hung perfectly from her delicate frame, sweeping the floor in a graceful arc as she turned. The material appeared to cascade down her body from her waistline to pool at her feet. As she spun, she showed off both the sheer back and deep neckline of the dress, which exposed tasteful amounts of freckled skin.

“The girls helped with my hair and make-up.” She raised her hand subconsciously to tuck a gentle wave of her blonde hair behind her ear, where a single diamond sparkled in each lobe, on full display due to the intricate up-do that Madison had created for her. Everything that Cordelia wore was elegant and understated, but her natural beauty allowed her to look breath taking no matter how she dressed. She could turn every head in the room and not even notice… she only had eyes for Misty. Misty Day, who at this very moment was getting ready on the other side of the academy and whom Cordelia was desperate to hold as the nerves of her upcoming nuptials caused her hands to shake and her breath to punctuate the still air in shallow gasps. She had yearned for Misty’s embrace as she lay awake tossing and turning the night before. They had slept in separate rooms for perhaps the first time in the entirety of their relationship and it had taken all of Cordelia’s willpower to not tell the girls that they could screw their superstitions, Misty would sleep in her bed where she belonged and that was final. Of course, that wasn’t the final decision and today her mind was buzzing with the anxiety that Misty’s presence always seemed to quieten.

“Cordelia, sweetheart, you’re trembling!” Myrtle stepped closer, shortening the gap between them and took both of Cordelia’s hands in her own, squeezing gently. “I’m so proud of you, Cordelia.” Her tears flowed freely now, tumbling down her cheeks and causing her breath to hitch as she spoke. Cordelia stared back into her eyes, fighting back her own tears.

“I love you.” She whispered and leant forward to place a kiss on Myrtle’s forehead. At that moment, they heard the front door open and the unmistakeable voice of Stevie Nicks was carried up to reach them on the gentle breeze that blew in on her arrival. Cordelia grinned at Myrtle “Stevie’s here to walk Mist down the aisle!” She explained. Down the hall, the door to the room where Misty was getting ready burst open with a loud bang.

“Stevie?! Is that you?” They heard, and Cordelia threw her head back in laughter at the sound of her fiancée’s pure delight.

In Misty’s room, Madison was tapping her foot impatiently, one arm folded across her chest and the other hand holding a lipstick.

“Would you sit down Swampy?? God, Cordelia’s make-up took half this time to do, stop squirming and let me work my magic!” Misty huffed and sat back down in her seat, quickly glancing over her shoulder to see whether Stevie had made her way upstairs yet before resignedly fixing her gaze on Madison’s disapproving face. “It’s bad enough you wouldn’t let me tame that mane of yours, you could at least let me make your face look halfway decent.” Madison continued to chide Misty and Zoe rolled her eyes next to her.

“Her hair looks amazing Madison, you’re just jealous.” Zoe bit back at Madison’s harsh comments towards Misty. “You look perfect Misty” She smiled gently “Don’t worry about this bitch.” Zoe gestured towards Madison as she leaned forward to finish applying Misty’s lipstick.

“Finally, you’re finished. I can leave.” Madison set the lipstick down and turned on her heel to go. “See you bitches downstairs for the ceremony.” She already had her back turned to the other two witches and was walking into the hallway as she spoke. Misty took a deep breath and steadied her gaze in the mirror.

“Relax” Pleaded Zoe, placing her hands on Misty’s shoulders, which had risen slowly over the course of the morning. She attempted to push them back down to relieve some of Misty’s tension. The corner of Misty’s mouth turned up in a weak smile as she looked up at Zoe in the mirror behind her and she nervously grabbed one of the girl’s hands to hold it in place on her shoulder. She nodded briefly and exhaled again in a futile attempt to calm herself. In under an hour, she would be married. To the love of her life, her entire reason for existence. She pictured Cordelia getting ready just across the hallway and resisted the urge to jump up and run to her. Misty stood up suddenly, with what she hoped was an air of confidence, and took Zoe’s hand.

“C’mon!” She beamed “Let’s go get me a wife!” And with that, she led Zoe down the stairs in search of Stevie so that the ceremony could finally begin.

 

_____

 

The expansive garden of Miss Robichaux’s Academy was humming with excitement as the girls all took their seats. The chairs were crafted from ornate metal and adorned with garlands of white tulle and pale pink roses. At the end of the aisle was a beautiful archway decorated in the same way, under which Queenie stood, waiting to officiate the wedding. As the last chairs were filled, the sound of a harp began to softly fill the air and the chatter died down. Everyone turned to watch as Madison and Zoe walked down the aisle, each standing to one side of Queenie when they reached the end. The both looked stunning in their pale pink dresses, each carrying a small bouquet of white roses held together with ribbon. As the music swelled, Misty turned to look at Stevie standing beside her and took her arm, clenching down rather hard on it as she nervously took her first steps towards the aisle.

A murmur of approval spread through the seats as the girls saw Misty approaching. Her blonde hair was in its usual unruly state, but atop her voluminous curls, she wore a delicate crystal head chain. Her bohemian lace dress dragged gently across the grass behind her as she walked and her sleeves hung gracefully by her sides as she clasped her hands tightly around her bouquet of pink roses. Zoe and Queenie grinned at her from the top of the aisle and Stevie gave her hand a tender squeeze as she left her standing by the other girls and took her seat in the front row. Misty felt jittery and sweaty and prayed she wasn’t ruining her make-up. Just as she looked down at the ground, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other, she heard the girls gasp and her head snapped up.

A small, strangled whimper escaped Misty’s throat as she first caught sight of Cordelia. She couldn’t believe how beautiful her fiancée looked. For a moment she forgot to breath and when Cordelia finally reached the end of the aisle, Myrtle releasing her arm and taking her seat, Misty realised she could barely see her through the tears streaming down her face.

“Those are happy tears I hope?” Cordelia whispered with a wink. Misty hurriedly raised her right hand to wipe away the tears and cleared her throat. Cordelia couldn’t stop staring at Misty with the biggest grin. She was so unbelievably happy to be standing up there opposite Misty; the person around whom Cordelia’s whole world revolved.

The ceremony was a simple affair and Cordelia and Misty had each prepared their own vows, during which they professed their undying love for one another and promised to never leave each other’s sides so long as they both lived. Cordelia remained as composed as she possibly could, her eyes shimmering with restrained emotion but Misty couldn’t keep back her sobs, her chest heaving and her words catching in her throat as she finished by reminding Cordelia that even Hell couldn’t keep them apart. They took it in turns to place simple gold wedding bands onto each other’s slender fingers and pulled back to look at one another, their cheeks aching from smiling so widely all morning.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Queenie concluded and an almighty cheer erupted from the girls in front of them as the couple embraced one another tightly and shared a perfect kiss, fuelled by unadulterated happiness. As their lips met, fireworks exploded in Misty’s head and Cordelia’s knees felt like they were going to give way beneath her. Neither woman had ever felt such a rush of pure adoration; it was dizzying. As their lips parted, their bubble was finally broken and they were able to appreciate the joyful shouts and applause from the girls, laughing to one another as they pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Are ya gonna throw your bouquet Mrs Goode-Day?” Cordelia nudged Misty playfully as she spoke and gestured to the flowers still in her hand. Misty grinned and turned her back to the guests, raising the roses high above her head in both hands.

“Ready?!” She called out, looking over her shoulder at clamouring hands and hopeful faces. “After 3… 1, 2, 3!” She tossed the bouquet into the air and turned to see who would be the lucky recipient. She heard Cordelia laughing in her ear and over to her other side she heard Madison scoff and then she caught sight of Kyle, holding the roses, a look of bewilderment on his face as he looked to Zoe for some sort of explanation. Zoe just chuckled and took the bouquet from his hands, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Cordelia took Misty’s hand to lead her back down the aisle and they both ducked as the girls threw confetti over their heads. As they approached the doorway, Misty suddenly bent down and swiftly gathered Cordelia up into her arms to carry her over the threshold. Cordelia squealed in shock and wrapped her arms tightly around Misty’s neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss as Misty set her back down to place her feet on the kitchen floor. The girls all followed them inside and they headed towards the ballroom to celebrate.

 

_____

 

Misty’s fingers intertwined with Cordelia’s, her other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her new wife flush against her body. Cordelia’s other hand rested on Misty’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze as she looked up into her eyes, the tips of their noses brushing against one another and their lips so close Misty could practically taste Cordelia. They swayed softly from side to side, dancing as Stevie sang their favourite songs; the songs that they had danced to in their greenhouse before they were married. As the song ended, they kissed briefly and then pulled apart, laughing as the whole room erupted in cheers. As the next song began, everyone else gradually made their way onto the dance floor and the couple felt a bit of relief.

“I feel like this is the first moment today where I don’t have everyone staring at me!” Cordelia chuckled, looking at Misty.

“Nonsense, how could they possibly take their eyes off you Cordelia, you’re incredible.” Misty whispered back, caressing Cordelia’s cheek with the back of her hand. Even though the next song was more upbeat than the last, Misty and Cordelia continued to slow-dance in each other’s arms, Cordelia’s head resting on Misty’s shoulder. Cordelia’s eyes closed and she sighed as Misty rubbed soothing circles across her back. She was so absorbed in loving thoughts about her wife, wondering how she could possibly be lucky enough to be married to such an angel, that she didn’t even realise what was happening.

“Look!” She heard one girl call out excitedly, and she opened her eyes to see everyone in the room staring at her, just as Misty had said. Except that they weren’t staring at her, they were staring at the two of them, their bodies melded together and moving so delicately that they hadn’t even noticed that their feet were no longer touching the ground. The air around them shone gold and sparkled as Cordelia moved to look around her again in wonder. Misty’s eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open, as she looked down and saw that they had levitated up at least a metre from the ground. Cordelia looked at Misty and they both giggled, blushing at all of the unwanted attention as they slowly drifted back to the ground.

“Oops.” Misty chuckled, pressing her forehead to Cordelia’s. “Delia, I think I may have lost control of my magic for a second there!”

“God, I love you!” Cordelia replied, leaning in for another kiss. This time their lips moved more forcefully against one another, Cordelia’s tongue vying for entrance and being accepted in to be enveloped by Misty’s own tongue. They panted as they parted, short of breath and realised that they were still very much in public.

“Come with me.” Cordelia murmured, with a seductive smile. She took Misty’s hand and all but dragged her from the ballroom to the hallway. Once there, she spun Misty around to face her and grasped both of her hands tightly. In the next moment, Misty felt a surge of magic and looked around to see that they were no longer at the academy.

 

_____

 

“Cordelia! What are we doing here?” She exclaimed in shock, dropping Cordelia’s hands and moving her whole body from side to side as she took in her surroundings. Cordelia had transmutated the two of them to Misty’s swamp shack and Misty was utterly delighted to be back. Cordelia wrapped both of her arms around Misty’s waist and tugged, causing Misty to fall into her wife’s arms. Cordelia began to kiss Misty’s cheeks, working her way across to her ear, where she nibbled on the lobe, eliciting a soft whimper from Misty.

“I wanted to spend our first night as a married couple in your favourite place baby.” She breathed into Misty’s ear, her teeth grazing her neck as she moved her head lower. “In total privacy… so that I could have you all to myself.” Misty could feel Cordelia’s teeth and tongue and breath on her neck and she whined again, her hands coming down to grab Cordelia’s ass and pull her wife towards her forcefully. “I’m sick of sharing you all evening baby.” She continued, her mouth dropping lower to press hot open mouth kisses across her collarbone to her sternum and then down between her breasts. Misty’s hips instinctively canted up to press against Cordelia’s and Cordelia let out a barely concealed gasp.

“Dee, you are the most thoughtful person I have ever met. You amaze me every day with your kindness.” Cordelia pulled away from Misty and gazed at her for a moment, feeling touched by these words, a tear running down her face. “Delia… my favourite place is wherever you are darlin’.”


End file.
